


Father "Daughter" Dance.

by noyindesu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Femineine Sam Winchester, Girly Sam, Other, Supernatural highschool au, THE WINCHESTERS NEED HAPPINESS, sam looks like a fucking girl lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyindesu/pseuds/noyindesu
Summary: Sam's dress!! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/df/23/8d/df238dc6f766d1d40da2e02b43e46104.jpg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's dress!! https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/df/23/8d/df238dc6f766d1d40da2e02b43e46104.jpg

"Sam get up you're gonna be late! Well, We're both gonna be late!" Dean yelled while running up and down the hallway grabbing and packing his stuff. Sam barely moved but he woke up. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and swung his legs sleepily over the bed. "Okay okay please stop yelling.." Sam yawned. "Knock Knock Sleepy head." Sam looked up and saw his dad. "Oh,Hey dad. Need something?" He asked. John shook his head. "No no. Just seeing if you woke up. I'll be downstairs. Mom is cooking breakfast." He smiled and back downstairs. 

Sam sighed and got up to start getting ready for school. He walked out the room fully dressed and with his bookbag on. "Dean stop running up and down the hallway please." Sam sighed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey mom and dad." he smiled at them both. "Hey sweetie!" Mary ran over and hugged Sam and kissed him on his forehead. "Aw look at my little boy he's getting so big!" Mary smiled while holding Sam by his cheeks. Sam smiled and chuckled a bit. "Yep. Anyways we have to get going to school. See you mom,See ya dad." By then dean had made it downstairs. He waved and walked away with sam out the door. They got in the car and dean drove off to school. 

They got to school and saw Castiel. "Hey Cass!" Dean yelled. He looked over to the two brothers. "Hello There." "I'll leave you two alone.." Sam smiled slightly and waved at Cass then walked away to his locker. A paper fell out his locker, Sam picked it up and saw it. It was the Father/Daughter dance. "Oh my god Dad probably found out already. Uhh.." Sam shook his head. Wow what a coincidence. He got a text from his dad. "Come straight home after school" It said. He replied with a "Ok" Then he put his phone up. 

It had gotten close to last period, he had the period to himself because he usually skips P.E to hang out in the courtyard. He made his way there and saw Gabriel. He had a crush on him. "H-Hey Gabe!" Sam said softly. Gabriel took his headphones off his head. "Heya Sammy. Whats up?" He asked. "Not much!" Sam replied and walked over to Gabe and sat down. They started talking back and forth until the end of the day. Sam was out in the front of the school waiting for dean. It took him like 30 minutes to get there. "Sorry im late baby." Dean was out of breath. "First off, Don't Call me that. Its weird. Second, where we're you? Making out with Cass again behind the school?" Sam joked. "Shut the hell up." Dean rolled his eyes. "So Sam, The Father/Daughter dance is tonight. You going with dad?" "Dean im not a girl for the LAST time!" 

"Yea but-"

"No!"

Dean sighed "fine." They had made it to the car and they both had gotten in and Dean drove off. They made it to the house "Alright im going to Cass' house." Dean said. "Alright." Sam got out the car and shut the door then walked into the house. "Sam! The father/daughter dance is tonight!" John yelled right in his face. "Sammy i really wanna go so can you dress up as a girl for me? You already look like a girl! You're shaped like one!" "Dad thats beside the point."

Mary walked downstairs and gasped. "you two are going to the dance??" Sam couldn't turn down his mom. "Yes. W-We are." Sam sighed. Mary looked so happy. "Sam i have the best dress for you!!!" Mary squealed and ran upstairs and quickly came back with a dress that was really sparkly. ((check notes for sam's dress)) 

"Mom thats pretty!" Sam said. "Try it on!"!Mary grabbed Sam's hand and took him upstairs to help him put it on while John went and put on a tuxedo.

After a while Sam came back down with the dress on. "Dad? Im ready.." He was embarrassed. Mary was on the verge of tears. "Sammy looks so cute!! You two have the best time of your lives!" John and Sam nodded. "Ready to go?" He asked as he held his arm out for sam. Sam nodded and held onto his dads arms.

They walked out to John's truck and got inside and drove off to the dance. It took them a few minutes to get there but as soon and they got there sam regretted it. They got out the car and walked into the building filled with music and people he didn't like. "Sam let's dance!" John smiled and took sam to the dance floor and started slow dancing with him. "Dad remember when you said i looked and i am shaped like a girl? Do i get that from mom?" Sam asked. John nodded. "You don't like it? You could trick a bunch of people with it." Sam looked at the ground. "I do but..im allowed to wear dresses right? and look girly?"   
"Yes you are. Is this about dean?" John caught on quickly. "Yea kinda. What would he think?" "Sam, Dean cares about you a lot and if he knows you'd like to dress as a girl then that'd make him protect you more." John smiled. Sam smiled back. "Thats good." Sam said. 

They started to dance again, They took a few videos and some pictures. They Had some drinks and had fun. Soon the dance was over and they made it home safely. "John!! Sammy!! How was the dance???!!" Mary asked. She was way too excited. "It went great Mary." John Smiled. Sam nodded in agreement. Mary hugged them both. Dean walked downstairs. "WHOA THATS SAMMY??" Dean was confused out off his mind and ran back up stairs. "I better go explain to him." Mary giggled and walked upstairs. "Dean sweetie?"

Sam looked at John and hugged him. "This was great Dad. Thanks for taking me." Sam let go of him and walked upstairs. John had tears in his eyes.

 

"No problem,Sam."


End file.
